


Long Nights

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: Сборник драбблов.





	1. Chapter 1

Небо над Калимдором до сих пор изредка вспыхивало зеленым, напоминая о недавнем вторжении Пылающего Легиона в Азерот. 

Пытаясь утихомирить в себе остатки ярости, эльфийка опустила руки в холодную воду. Демонический запах серы забивал нос, мешая нормально соображать после очередного боя на землях ночных эльфов. Майев была несказанно рада познакомить Стражей Скверны со своим серповидным клинком – из ее противников не выжил никто. Жалея, что сражение закончилось также быстро, как и началось, Смотрящая в Ночи усмехнулась. Когда-то Пылающий Легион пугал ее. Теперь демоны воспринимались Стражницей как главная угроза этого мира, с которой нужно усиленно бороться. Зачерпнув немного воды в свои ладони, Песнь Теней умыла покрытое шрамами лицо, стирая с бледной кожи остатки пыли и чужой крови.

За эту неделю они уничтожили несколько отрядов Легиона. Иллидари хорошо справлялись со своими обязанностями, и все же иногда Майев опасалась их поведения. Охотники на демонов словно теряли себя, становясь мощным, но неконтролируемым оружием в борьбе против войск Саргераса. Иллидан делал из своих последователей монстров. Раньше мысль об этом пугала жителей Азерота. Сейчас они готовы были биться бок о бок и с тираном из Запределья, и с его проклятой армией. 

Протерев глаза, эльфийка осмотрела свои руки на наличие порезов. Новые шрамы ее не пугали; наоборот, они вызывали какое-то непонятное чувство радости в воинской душе Стражницы. Бросив взгляд на свои доспехи, лежащие у корней, Майев распустила белые волосы, и они серебристым водопадом рассыпались по ее плечам и спине. Подняв голову, Песнь Теней уставилась на разноцветные кроны могучих деревьев и слабо улыбнулась. Ясеневый лес оставался красивым даже во время войны. Ночные эльфы любили Ашенваль. Никакая порча не смогла бы испортить загадочность этого древнего места. 

Услышав до боли знакомые шаги, Майев вскочила на ноги, тут же забыв про природу, и по привычке чуть не кинулась к своему клинку. Полудемон явно это заметил. Остановившись в нескольких метрах от бывшей тюремщицы, Иллидан припал плечом к стволу дерева, скрестив руки на груди, и усмехнулся. 

\- Я потревожил твой покой? – охотник на демонов сделал вид, что разглядывает свои когти. 

Майев ничего не ответила, лишь посмотрела на него с какой-то свойственной ей суровостью во взгляде. Как жаль, что Иллидан этого не видит. 

\- Я повсюду искал тебя, - продолжал ночной эльф. Жухлая листва хрустела под его копытами. – Каин сказал, что ты решила уединиться. Пытаешься вернуть утраченные годы, проведенные под землей? 

Опять эти насмешки. Стражница сжала кулаки. Ее гнев забавлял Иллидана. 

\- Я потратила на тебя всю свою жизнь, - прошипела Майев. 

\- Ты сама виновата в этом. 

Эльфийка отвернулась. Белые волосы скрыли большую часть ее лица. Какая-то ненависть все еще сохранилась в ее сердце – она никогда не избавится от этого ощущения. И все же иногда темное чувство сменялось другим, более теплым и нежным, граничащим со злостью, презрением и отчаянием. Майев не могла понять себя. Еще тогда, когда она была простой тюремщицей, Стражница часто ловила себя на том, что постоянно думает о своем пленнике. Иллидана невозможно забыть, сколько бы ты не пытался. 

Ярость Бури, отстранившись от дерева, подошел к эльфийке, прервав ее задумчивость, и слегка похлопал по плечу, как самого преданного бойца. 

\- Ты неплохо сражалась сегодня, - признал он. – В очередной раз проявила себя.

Майев кивнула в ответ. Благодарности тут были не нужны. Слова Иллидана вовсе не затронули ее. Она просто выполняла свою работу, убивая демонов. Ей не нужна была слава. Достаточно было знать, что Азероту скоро не будет угрожать мощь Пылающего Легиона. 

На это надеялись все. Она не могла их подвести.

А особенно не могла подвести его. 

Стражница и сама не заметила, как оказалась прижата к обнаженной груди охотника на демонов. Когтистые руки обнимали ее требовательно, словно она была его собственностью. Близость с Иллиданом опьяняла не хуже вина, но все же Майев напоминала самой себе, что не стоит увлекаться подобными вещами. Эти объятия когда-то предназначались Тиранде. Именно ее Иллидан любил все эти годы. Любил до сих пор. 

Песнь Теней стиснула зубы. Похоже, жар от тела Предателя действовал на нее слишком дурно. Или ее выводили из себя мысли о Верховной Жрице, в свое время отобравшей у Стражницы все, чем она жила? Майев не могла ответить на этот вопрос. Сейчас было важно только одно. Стараясь успокоиться, она уткнулась лбом в Иллидана, наслаждаясь его присутствием. 

Они пережили очередное сражение вместе. Это не могло не радовать. 

Ласково, с какой-то нескрываемой заботой, Иллидан поднял голову тюремщицы, взявшись горячими пальцами за ее подбородок, как будто пытался рассмотреть черты ее лица. Майев знала, что это невозможно. Демоническое зрение не отличалось четкостью. Ослепший Иллидан мог видеть только энергию. Когда он коснулся своими губами ее губ, Песнь Теней не стала сопротивляться. Свободной ладонью полудемон проник под легкую одежду Стража. Эльфийка резко дернулась от неожиданности, прервав поцелуй. 

\- Иллидан, мы в этом лесу не одни, что ты… - попыталась возмутиться она, чувствуя себя неловко из-за поглаживаний Предателя. 

Не желая слушать ее замечания и упреки, Иллидан припал губами к незащищенной шее тюремщицы. Майев попыталась вырваться из его объятий, но руки охотника на демонов с силой сжимали ее спину, не позволяя даже сдвинуться с места. У Стражницы началась паника. Вдруг их увидит кто-нибудь из Иллидари или, что еще хуже, из Стражей? Вцепившись пальцами в плечи того, кого все прозвали воином Света, Майев начала терять рассудок. Иллидан казался решительным; уж если ему удается вести борьбу с Легионом, то заполучить эльфийку, для которой справедливость стала смыслом жизни, ему не составит труда. 

Оторвавшись от ее шеи, Иллидан коварно улыбнулся, обнажив свои острые зубы. Он ощущал привкус ее кожи на своих губах. Можно ли считать победой то, что женщина, которая держала его в темнице несколько тысячелетий, теперь полностью находится в его власти и принадлежит ему, даже если в холодном сердце Стражницы до сих пор сохранились остатки той лютой ненависти? Или это своеобразное поражение для обоих? Иллидан задумчиво потер повязку на своем лице, продолжая прижимать к себе Майев свободной рукой. Она больше не пыталась возмущаться. Песнь Теней, тяжело дыша то ли из-за подступающего возбуждения, то ли из-за растерянности, вздрогнула, когда полудемон впился когтями в ее тело, оставляя после себя кровавые отметины. Он любил причинять ей боль. Впрочем, она была не против. Эта боль была сладкой, и уж точно не могла сравниться с муками, пережитыми во время пыток в Черном Храме. 

Майев никогда не слышала о том, чтобы охотники на демонов в порыве страсти проявляли хоть какую-то нежность. Иллидан не был исключением – это она знала по собственному опыту. Грубо сдернув с тюремщицы рубаху, Ярость Бури прикоснулся языком к одному из ее глубоких шрамов на груди и провел влажную дорожку до низа живота, наслаждаясь ее теплом. Его когти все еще впивались в женскую спину, размазывая кровь Стражницы по бледной коже, покрывшейся мурашками из-за приятных ощущений. Тиранда на ее месте не стала бы терпеть подобного отношения.

Но Майев – далеко не Тиранда. 

Запустив пальцы в темные волосы Предателя, эльфийка издала тихий стон, который тут же попыталась скрыть. Но Иллидан услышал. Самодовольно улыбнувшись, полудемон прижался губами к только что оцарапанному когтями боку, с нескрываемым удовольствием слизывая ее кровь. Рану защипало; Майев не обратила на это никакого внимания. Нередко их близость заканчивалась синяками, укусами и ссадинами. К такому женщина, закаленная в боях, уже успела привыкнуть. 

Расправившись с пряжкой солдатского ремня, Иллидан бесцеремонно стащил с нее кожаные набедренники, прижав ладони к истерзанным после вчерашней ночи бедрам. Ее тело никогда не было идеальным, но Предателя устраивало абсолютно все. Осторожно опустившись на землю, полудемон повалил эльфийку вслед за собой и тут же навис над ней. Его огромные крылья отбрасывали зловещую тень и скрывали от Майев небо и деревья. Будучи полностью обнаженной, Стражница чувствовала себя беспомощной рядом с ним. Проведя острым когтем по ее шее, Иллидан уткнулся лицом в женскую грудь, вздымающуюся при учащенном дыхании. Он бы так и просидел несколько минут, если бы не пожирающие остатки его адекватности инстинкты. Прижав Майев к земле еще сильнее, Ярость Бури с легкостью раздвинул ее ноги. Тюремщица даже не сопротивлялась, хотя где-то в глубине была недовольна лидерством своего бывшего заключенного. Иногда ей хотелось проявить инициативу, взять все в свои руки, оседлать его, как ночного саблезуба, и долго, очень долго наслаждаться его «поражением», не позволяя быть сверху, чтобы Иллидан понял, что это он является ее собственностью уже на протяжении нескольких тысячелетий. Эльф, догадываясь о намерениях Стражницы, специально перебивал ее в подобные моменты, сильнее придавливая собой, за что Майев вновь начинала его ненавидеть. Ярость Бури всегда любил быть главным, и не важно, в чем именно, будь то политический совет или секс с какой-нибудь эльфийкой крови в свободное время. Лидерство было важной частью его внутренней сущности. 

Покрывая долгими поцелуями разгоряченное тело и оставляя на коже темные пятна, Иллидан провел ладонью между ног женщины, заставляя ее выдохнуть от приятного ощущения. Он и без этого знал, что она готова к их близости, однако отказаться от пыток для тюремщицы просто не мог. Ее страдания приносили ему наслаждение. Полудемону хотелось часами слушать ее стоны, чувствуя, как она в отчаянии пытается насадиться на его пальцы, хриплым голосом шепча его имя и моля о пощаде. Предатель понимал, что такого никогда не будет. Майев не ломалась и не унижалась. 

Иллидан, выводя кончиком языка влажные узоры на ее ключице и не в силах больше терпеть собственное возбуждение, поспешно избавился от штанов и набедренных шкур с нарисованным на них символом Иллидари. Поцеловав Песнь Теней в губы, полудемон, прижимаясь пахом к ее слабому месту, начал входить. Эльфийка вцепилась пальцами в его плечи. Жаркий и жадный поцелуй действовал на нее сильнее, чем возбужденная плоть, постепенно погружающаяся в ее лоно. Иллидан почему-то медлил. Очередная издевка с его стороны, не иначе. 

Листва неприятно липла к спине Стражницы, заставляя женщину ерзать под бывшим владыкой Запределья из-за неудобства. Ярость Бури тихо рычал от нахлынувших ощущений, едва касаясь губ своей жертвы. Майев чувствовала его обжигающее дыхание. Если бы она знала, к чему приведут их «любовные» игры в тюрьме, то ни за что в жизни не согласилась бы лечь под него. Такие, как Предатель, вызывали зависимость. Без него было плохо – как морально, так и физически. Почувствовав невероятное удовольствие, эльфийка застонала, оцарапав спину Иллидана до крови. На его теле было достаточно глубоких шрамов – полосы от ногтей Стражницы по сравнению с бороздами от ее клинка казались ничтожными. Когда Иллидан, войдя полностью, прошептал ей что-то на демоническом языке, Майев напряглась. Своей когтистой рукой Ярость Бури провел по ее распущенным волосам. Тюремщица доверчиво прижалась лбом к сильному плечу, подавшись полудемону навстречу. Она никогда не верила ему и не понимала его действий; сейчас же Песнь Теней была готова отдаться ему, как в последний раз, не зная, чем закончится эта война для них обоих. 

Они наслаждались друг другом после каждого боя с Пылающим Легионом. Для них это стало определенной традицией - Иллидану нужно было избавляться от гнева и ярости в своей душе, а Майев не хватало того жестокого удовольствия, которое она получала во время схватки с демонами. Близость заменяла абсолютно все. Они терзали себя, ломались в порыве страсти, проклиная партнера, кусая и без того потрескавшиеся губы. Никто не знал об этом, но догадывался, что Стражница и Предатель стали слишком близки друг другу. Иногда, когда Майев сидела у себя в Казематах, по привычке собрав волосы в хвост, и чистила доспехи, к ней подходила Сира и интересовалась, откуда у командующей Стражами столько царапин на руках и сомнительных синяков в области груди. Песнь Теней не отвечала на подобные вопросы и лишь бросала строгий и суровый взгляд на свою подчиненную, не выражая других эмоций. Сейчас она не скрывала ничего. Иллидан, полностью завладев ей, рычал и зарывался пальцами в траву и опавшие листья. Стоны и тяжелое дыхание двух воинов нарушали тишину Ясеневого леса. Больше не существовало ничего, кроме дурманящего желания быть рядом, каждую ночь становясь одним целым. В такие моменты хотелось послать к черту весь Пылающий Легион вместе с Саргерасом. 

С Майев было особенно хорошо. Не каждая эльфийка в постели терпела поведение и характер Ярости Бури. Стражница быстро возбуждалась от его грубых прикосновений, подтверждая мысли Иллидана о том, что у нее было слишком мало мужчин. Да и когда искать себе спутника жизни, если все свое существование Песнь Теней провела в темнице? Грубо и требовательно вбиваясь в дрожащее тело женщины, отчаянно царапающей ему спину, Иллидан чувствовал себя более чем расслабленным и наконец-то мог не думать о вторжении на Аргус. Лучше, пожалуй, могло быть только с Тирандой… Вспомнив о своей подруге, Иллидан скривил губы в горькой усмешке. Майев представить себе не могла, что творилось у него на сердце во время их уединения. Предатель лечился ей, пытаясь избавиться от сжирающей душу тоски. Стражница была единственной эльфийкой, способной уничтожить эту моральную боль. Словно заметив перемену настроения у своего любовника, Песнь Теней прижала ладонь к щеке Иллидана, кончиками пальцев дотронувшись до черной повязки, прячущей от всех пустые глазницы. Когда-то Иллидан был красивым. Теперь от его привлекательной внешности не осталось ничего. 

Укусив тюремщицу за ухо в порыве страсти, ночной эльф начал двигаться еще увереннее, довольный тем, что женщина охотно помогает ему. Он часто рычал или хрипел, когда длинные ногти оставляли на его теле новые кровавые полосы. Майев под ним тихо постанывала, сжимая бедра полудемона сильными ногами и не выпуская его из своего плена. Из нее получилась бы идеальная охотница на демонов, но Иллидан не был уверен, что Стражнице понравится такая жизнь. Она презирала скверну. Об этом знали даже те, кто не был знаком с Майев лично. Обхватив свою подругу руками, Иллидан продолжил набирать темп, чувствуя надвигающийся конец. Он уже не услышал, как протяжно закричала Смотрящая, пытаясь вырваться из-под него из-за нахлынувших ощущений, когда Предателя самого накрыло с головой. Рухнув на Стражницу, охотник на демонов устало выдохнул. Покидать тело Майев вовсе не хотелось. Ткнувшись лицом в жесткие волосы Песни Теней, Иллидан улыбнулся. Майев тем временем постаралась восстановить дыхание, полностью сосредоточившись на испытываемых чувствах. Полудемон приподнялся на локтях, прислушался к обстановке. В Ашенвале было тихо. Иллидан облизнул свои иссохшие губы, задумчиво потерев переносицу: 

\- Ты помнишь про наш уговор, Страж Песнь Теней? 

Голос охотника на демонов заставил Майев открыть глаза. Она все еще ощущала его в себе, не желая отпускать. Будь ее воля, тюремщица бы всегда держала Иллидана рядом. Ее мир уже однажды рухнул. Больше она такого себе не позволит. И никакая Тиранда не заберет у нее Предателя. Ни за что и никогда. 

Он всегда принадлежал только одной из них. 

\- Помню, - ответила Майев спустя минуту. – Никто не должен знать о том, что происходит между нами. 

\- Абсолютно никто. 

С этими словами Иллидан отстранился от нее и сел рядом, разминая затекшие руки. Без него вдруг стало пусто. Надеясь сохранить в себе остатки его тепла, Песнь Теней сжала ноги. Она всегда поражалась тому, как полудемон умудрялся делать вид, будто ничего не было. Сейчас он с невозмутимым видом водил когтем по земле, вырисовывая символы Легиона. Наверняка продумывал у себя в голове новый план.

\- Твои Стражи примут участие в следующем сражении? На вас стоит рассчитывать? 

Майев усмехнулась, прикрыв грудь руками. За Иллиданом и его задумчивостью можно было наблюдать очень долго. Поднявшись с земли, Стражница вытащила из волос несколько листьев, а затем, ничуть не стесняясь, положила голову на плечо Предателя. 

\- Ты сам все знаешь, Ярость Бури. Мы отправимся за тобой хоть в бездну.


	2. Chapter 2

Если бы ей тысячи лет назад сказали, что Иллидан способен вот так влиять на женщин, она бы безумно рассмеялась, не поверив ни единому слову. 

Но сейчас, будучи прижатой к стене и находясь во власти охотника на демонов, Майев даже не думала смеяться. Иллидан был крайне настойчив. И как можно сопротивляться его горячим поцелуям, когда он, такой сильный и решительный, не оставляет никакого выбора? Попытавшись вжать Стражницу в стену еще сильнее, Ярость Бури зарычал, чувствуя, как латные когти в этот момент глубоко царапают его татуированную грудь. 

Майев не позволяла ему взять инициативу в свои руки. Всякий раз, когда Иллидан в порыве страсти кусал ее губы, эльфийка отвечала тем же, желая превосходства. Ярость Бури иногда позволял ей брать лидерство, и первенство касалось не только жарких поцелуев. Обхватив руками грудь Иллидана настолько, насколько это позволяли сделать доспехи, тюремщица поддалась Предателю и оказалась придавлена к холодному камню. Ночной эльф злобно улыбнулся. Больше их не разделяло ничего, кроме латной брони на теле Стражницы. Скользнув сухими губами по женскому лицу, покрытому шрамами, охотник на демонов услышал тихий одобрительный стон. Не став дожидаться ответных действий, Иллидан вцепился когтями в левый наплечник, желая поскорее сдернуть его. Эльфийка не стала сопротивляться. Из-за успокаивающих ласк полудемона она совсем позабыла о бдительности и о том, что они находятся в одном из основных коридоров… 

Вспомнилось это лишь тогда, когда Стражница случайно заметила молчаливого Каина, стоявшего неподалеку и смотревшего на них своими горящими глазами уже несколько секунд. Резко отпихнув от себя Иллидана, Майев ошарашено уставилась на лейтенанта, готовясь вот-вот сорваться на одного из лучших Иллидари. 

\- Владыка Иллидан, - начал эльф крови, переведя свой жуткий взгляд с тюремщицы на господина. – Прошу прощения за то, что помешал, но у нас есть неотложные дела… 

Иллидан оскалился. Он не любил, когда его прерывали в такие моменты – особенно сейчас. Ударив кулаком в стену, охотник на демонов повернулся к солдату, не скрывая собственного гнева. Выражение лица Каина не изменилось. Эльф оставался таким же спокойным, как и раньше. 

\- Что такое? – прорычал Ярость Бури, не выпуская женщину из своих объятий. – Не видишь, что я занят?

Каин флегматично скрестил руки на груди. Иссиня-черные волосы молодого, но опытного охотника были распущены. Майев не увидела глеф у него за спиной. Наверное, Иллидари оставил их где-нибудь в главном зале. Обычно войска Иллидана не расставались со своим оружием – Легион мог напасть в любой момент.

Ярость Солнца переступил с ноги на ногу:

\- Военачальник Гаардун готов начать военный совет. Злоба и леди С'тэно ждут Вас. Остальные Иллидари уже там. И да, - на лице Каина, изуродованном Скверной, появилась жестокая улыбка. – Страж Песнь Теней тоже приглашена. 

Иллидан пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. С большой неохотой отстранившись от эльфийки, он вытер окровавленные губы тыльной стороной ладони. Свежие царапины на груди могли привлечь внимание наг или пеплоустов, но Иллидан не беспокоился на этот счет. 

Зато Стражница себе места не находила. Полудемон прекрасно чувствовал ее злость, смешанную с растерянностью и неудовлетворенностью. 

\- Скажи им, что мы сейчас придем, - бросил Иллидан. 

Каин кивнул, медленно развернулся и пошел прочь. Майев тем временем деловито поправляла примятый плащ. Ее движения показались Иллидану слишком резкими. 

\- Готова? – поинтересовался Ярость Бури, наблюдая за бывшей тюремщицей. Майев, конечно, не была уверена, что он может видеть хоть что-то. – После совета у нас будет несколько часов. 

\- Не будет, - озлобленно фыркнула Стражница. – Я сразу же вернусь в Казематы. Мы с Сирой и Дреланим должны обсудить собственный план. 

Иллидан оскалился. В темноте клыки полудемона казались еще более устрашающими, но Майев никогда не боялась его. Разобравшись с плащом, эльфийка прикрыла глаза и прижалась головой к холодному камню, наслаждаясь последними минутами тишины. Она прекрасно знала, как проходят советы у Иллидари. Будет хорошо, если никто не пострадает... 

Ярость Бури внезапно ударил кулаком в стену, отвлекая Стража от размышлений о жестокости политики охотников на демонов:

\- Я запрещаю тебе покидать «Молот Скверны»! 

Майев удивленно приподняла одну бровь. Иллидан никогда не позволял себе подобного. Обычно они мирно расходились каждый по своим делам - Майев не задерживалась на «Молоте Скверны» ни на минуту, а Предатель вовсе не появлялся в Казематах и не интересовался Стражами. 

\- Запрещаешь мне покидать ваш оплот? – недоверчиво переспросила тюремщица. – Кто меня остановит, Иллидан? Ты? Твоя армия? 

\- Мы с тобой связаны не только как союзники, Песнь Теней. Не забывай об этом, - чуть успокоившись, Иллидан сглотнул. - Буду ждать тебя в главном зале. Надеюсь, у Стражей есть какие-то идеи по поводу борьбы с Легионом. 

Стражница ухмыльнулась. Оставшись стоять у стены, она долгое время слушала цоканье копыт уходящего Предателя. Когда шаги стихли, Майев угрюмо уставилась в пол. Иллидан как всегда был прав – они не были простыми союзниками. Союзники не занимаются любовью и не испытывают друг к другу странные, но теплые чувства, граничащие с ненавистью и жаждой мести. 

Нет, это никакая не привязанность. Она не может восхищаться своим врагом.

Или может? 

Песнь Теней сжала кулаки. Нужно было идти на совет, несмотря на все сомнения. Убрав со лба надоедливую прядь светлых волос, Майев направилась в сторону главного отсека бывшего дредноута Легиона. По сравнению с Казематами коридоры «Молота Скверны» казались слишком узкими и неудобными. Женщина ожидала от демонов чего-то большего. Это место вызывало у Стражницы не самое приятное впечатление. Весь корабль словно был пропитан Скверной; всюду ощущалось присутствие прислужников Саргераса. Кое-где Майев замечала их письмена на стенах – демонические руны изредка светились ядовито-зеленым пламенем, чтобы через секунду вновь угаснуть. Неудивительно, что Иллидари чувствовали себя здесь как дома. 

Оказавшись в главном зале, Майев чуть не столкнулась с одним из пеплоустов. Тот бормотал что-то на дренейском, яростно размахивая изуродованными руками, больше похожими на лапы. Военачальник Гаардун даже не посмотрел на пришедшую тюремщицу; уткнувшись в карту, он увлеченно беседовал с Джейсом. Аллари и Кор'вас молча сидели дальше всех. Иллидан, которого Песнь Теней заметила сразу же благодаря его росту и красивым рогам, с задумчивым видом слушал Каина, скрестив руки на груди. Почувствовав присутствие эльфийки, Предатель поднял голову и кивнул ей в знак приветствия. Майев ответила тем же. 

В сборе были почти все, кто пережил предыдущую вылазку в земли Легиона. Заместитель Иллидана, ночной эльф с кожей цвета сумерек и темными волосами, громко фыркал и плевался, глядя на проекции захваченных Саргерасом миров. 

\- Мы не сможем удерживать несколько открытых порталов слишком долго, - буркнул он так, чтобы его услышали все Иллидари. Парные клинки Искусителя за его спиной сверкали всеми оттенками зеленого и голубого. – Это опасно. 

\- Мы всегда что-то теряем, - возразил Каин. – Ты знаешь, каждый из нас готов отдать свою жизнь, если придется. Ты сам жертвовал собой на Мардуме. 

Из дальнего угла послышался жесткий женский голос, в котором отчетливо угадывались злость и жажда мести:

\- Не стоит разбрасываться жизнями и душами впустую.   
\- Она права, - вступила в разговор Майев.

Все присутствующие на собрании повернулись к ней. В глазах пеплоустов читалось любопытство; в глазах наг – открытое недоверие. Охотники на демонов, презиравшие Песнь Теней за ее поступки, зарычали. Встав рядом с Иллиданом, Майев подняла руку, призывая всех к молчанию.

\- Сейчас важен каждый Иллидари! – Стражница окинула всех суровым взглядом. – Вы – последняя надежда на спасение! 

Молодой эльф, отличающийся от собратьев изуродованным шрамами лицом, обнажил острые зубы, напоминающие клыки у гончей Скверны. Майев он сразу не понравился – слишком много было в нем высокомерия. Большего от эльфов крови нельзя ожидать. 

\- Ты чуть не убила нас! Если бы не ты, мы бы давно одержали победу над Пылающим Легионом! – эльф выступил вперед, не глядя на Иллидана, стоявшего рядом со Стражницей.   
Песнь Теней фыркнула. 

\- Мы просто защищали этот мир от вас, - пробормотала женщина. – Вы несли не меньшую угрозу, чем Саргерас. 

\- Мы тоже защищали этот мир! 

Майев рассмеялась. В зале воцарилось молчание. Сделав шаг навстречу взбунтовавшемуся Иллидари, она почувствовала невероятное удовольствие, когда эльф крови слегка вздрогнул. Подойдя вплотную к охотнику на демонов, тюремщица ткнула его латными когтями своего доспеха в перебинтованную грудь. 

\- Я сражалась с Легионом еще в те времена, когда не было вашей проклятой расы, - ее хриплый голос прозвучал более мрачно, чем обычно. - А ты… - проведя когтями по его телу, Майев содрала часть бинтов, обнажив покрытую чешуей кожу. – Лучше не нарывайся на неприятности. 

Иллидари попытался что-то прорычать в ответ, но эльфийка лишь махнула рукой в его сторону и направилась обратно к Иллидану. Встав бок о бок с Предателем, Песнь Теней заметила довольную усмешку на лице своего любовника. Для Иллидана этот совет был чем-то вроде развлечения. Охотники на демонов готовы были грызться друг с другом, отстаивая свое мнение. Тишина в зале вновь сменилась злобным шепотом и возмущением. Гаардун закашлялся. Леди С'тэно, то сжимая, то разжимая своими перепончатыми пальцами длинный гарпун, косилась в сторону Белата и заместителя Иллидана. Второй лидер Иллидари задумчиво потирал переносицу, все еще смотря на проекцию горящими огнем Скверны глазницами, прикрытыми черной повязкой. 

\- Какова обстановка в Азероте? – подал голос Иллидан. 

Белат Клинок Рассвета вежливо склонил голову. 

\- Лорд Иллидан, от Стражей мы узнали, что Легион вновь вторгся в Азсуну и претендует на эти земли. Пост Иллидари не справляется с ними. 

\- Так отправьте туда больше охотников, - осклабился Каин. – Пусть Сира попросит солдат у Даларана. И…

Одним взмахом руки Иллидан приказал своему лейтенанту умолкнуть. Каин смиренно отвернулся от Белата. 

\- А что с Сурамаром? – продолжил расспросы Ярость Бури. 

\- Войска под командованием Талисры и Тиранды удерживают город. Ночнорожденным и их территории больше ничего не угрожает. 

\- Прекрасно. 

Что-то не понравилось Стражнице в резко сменившемся тоне полудемона. Внешне он остался абсолютно спокойным, но упоминание о Тиранде заставило его потерять всю ту уверенность, с которой он говорил раньше. Майев ничуть не удивилась, когда почувствовала тяжелую руку охотника на демонов у себя на плече. 

\- Может, Стражу и нашему мастеру стоит покинуть совет по личным обстоятельствам? – Злоба подняла один из своих клинков – изогнутый, покрытый магическими рунами на манер клинков Легиона. Майев готова была поспорить, что королева шиварр улыбается у себя под тонкой маской. – Уверена, мы справимся и без вас. 

Тюремщица еле сдержалась, чтобы не кинуться на Матерь. Она постоянно думала о том, что Иллидари всё знают. Рука Иллидана сжала латный наплечник еще сильнее, призывая ночную эльфийку успокоиться. Майев сделала глубокий вдох. Не стоило обращать внимание на едкие комментарии со стороны шестируких женщин – Иллидан говорил ей об этом еще в самом начале, когда Песнь Теней впервые попала на «Молот Скверны». Шиварры не умели общаться по-другому. Пошлость была их главным оружием, потому Иллидана слова Злобы ничуть не задели. Он лишь хитро улыбнулся ей, за что Майев захотелось врезать и ему тоже – за компанию, чтобы не вел себя настолько нагло. Повисшее между ними напряжение прервали слова Белата. Клинок Рассвета постучал изящными ногтями по переговорному устройству Легиона. 

\- Мы уничтожили большую часть Скверноподданных в мирах Саргераса. Те, что погибли здесь, скоро вернутся. Нужно быть готовыми к новой атаке. 

\- Попроси помощи у Стражей, они знают свое дело, - как можно громче произнес Иллидан. – Смотрящие расправятся с ними ничуть не хуже, чем с обычными охотниками на демонов. Правда, Песнь Теней? 

Майев сухо кивнула и перевела свое внимание обратно на Белата. Ярость Бури все еще держал ее за наплечник; его когти изредка царапали металл.

\- Лорд Иллидан, - Кор'вас спрыгнула с каменного выступа. 

Предатель чуть склонил голову, давая понять, что готов выслушать одну из своих лучших учениц. Охотница, обойдя весь зал, остановилась рядом с Каином. Майев заметила на ее глефах несколько новых зазубрин. Клинки эльфийки горели зеленым пламенем, словно жаждали крови демонов. 

\- Вы уверены, что Стражи справятся? Скверноподданные – наши бывшие союзники, мы лично должны избавиться от них. Это… 

\- У вас хватает проблем и без Скверноподданных, - фыркнула Майев, перебив ее. – Мы справимся. Ваша цель – демоны. А об остальном мы позаботимся сами. 

Пламя Скверны в глазах Кор'вас стало ярче. Охотница на демонов недовольно скривила губы. Песнь Теней не могла ее винить за подобное. Несмотря на холодный характер Иллидари, они умели чувствовать то же самое, что и простые смертные. Где-то в глубине души Кор'вас переживала из-за смерти подруги. Циана Ночная Глефа для многих была хорошей приятельницей, пока Кордана Оскверненная Песнь насильно не завербовала ее на сторону Пылающего Легиона. В итоге Иллидари потеряли подругу, а Майев – лучшую из своих Стражей. 

\- Что насчет Даларана? – поинтересовался Иллидан. Отпустив тюремщицу, он потер рукой подбородок. – Есть новости от Кадгара? 

Каин отрицательно покачал головой: 

\- Верховный маг не связывался с нами на этой неделе. 

\- Наверное, у него много дел, - предположила Аллари. Эльфийка крови, прижав к себе свою косу, смахнула со лба челку. – Также мы давно не получали вестей от Альянса. 

\- Без них обойдемся, - Джейс оторвался от карты. – Сейчас важно попасть на Аргус. 

Иллидан задумчиво хмыкнул. Молчали все, кроме охотников на демонов. Гаардун продолжал всматриваться в записи; леди С'тэно с интересом разглядывала свой лук; Злоба, усмехаясь, косилась в сторону Стражницы. Майев была заметно напряжена. Хорошо, что ее серповидный клинок остался в Казематах. Ярость Бури, больше не желая терпеть ни Майев, ни Злобу, махнул рукой своим бойцам: 

\- Дальше обсуждайте сами. Мне нужно вернуться к составлению плана. 

\- Стой, Иллидан, - злобно пробормотала Песнь Теней. - У меня к тебе один вопрос. 

Предатель оскалился, но ничего не высказал против. Майев понимала: он догадывается о том, что именно она хочет спросить. Развернувшись на месте, полудемон побрел обратно в коридор, даже не оглядываясь. Иллидари провожали его равнодушным взглядом. Стражнице порой становилось жутко в их обществе. Они были слишком холодны, знали о своем долге и хранили веру своему господину даже во время его смерти. Они жертвовали собой там, где другие отступали. Их невозможно было любить – изуродованные Скверной охотники ничем не отличались от демонов, с которыми они боролись. Глядя на бывших врагов, Майев не чувствовала ничего. Бросив недовольный взгляд на Каина, женщина пошла вслед за Иллиданом. Оставаться в главном зале наедине с его армией не хотелось. Когда Майев проходила мимо толпы молодых охотников на демонов, неопытные Иллидари, только-только пережившие ритуал и получившие свои первые татуировки, презрительно щурились и рычали на нее до тех пор, пока тюремщица не скрылась из виду.

В коридоре Майев смогла вздохнуть спокойно. Здесь было тихо и прохладно. Ее тяжелые шаги эхом разносились по узким проходам «Молота Скверны». Заметив ожидающего Иллидана, принявшего задумчивую позу, Страж поспешила к нему. Его татуировки светились ярко-зеленым светом в этой непроглядной, но привычной для эльфов темноте. 

\- Зачем? – Майев непонимающе фыркнула. – Зачем ты просил меня никому не рассказывать, если твои Иллидари все знают? 

Иллидан молча водил когтем по руне Саргераса на стене. Тюремщица готова была поклясться, что он горько улыбается.

\- Иллидари я доверяю. 

\- Я тоже верю своим Стражам. 

\- И как же отреагирует Сира, если узнает, что ты спишь со своим врагом? Что скажет Дреланим? – полудемон приблизился к ней; Майев захотелось отпрянуть, но его когтистая рука придавила ее к черному камню. Иллидан действительно не собирался отпускать свою Стражницу. – Ты не говоришь им только по одной причине.

Пару минут Майев внимательно изучала черты его лица, чувствуя обжигающее дыхание на своих губах. 

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - прошипела тюремщица. 

\- И любишь ничуть ни меньше. 

Майев хотела возразить ему, но ночной эльф впился в ее губы жарким поцелуем, не дав даже вдохнуть в легкие воздуха. Он вел себя осторожно, слишком медленно и, что показалось женщине необычным, ласково. Его поцелуй не был грубым или требовательным. Полудемон легко приобнял Стражницу за талию, отстраняя от стены и прижимая к себе. Латные доспехи неприятно впивались в его кожу. 

Тюремщица пробежалась латными «когтями» по его животу, оставляя на темном теле еле заметные полосы. Перехватив ее руку, Иллидан с небывалой аккуратностью стащил с нее стальную перчатку и сжал холодную ладонь. Горячие пальцы охотника на демонов сплелись с тонкими пальцами Майев. Прижавшись сухими губами ко лбу эльфийки, брат Малфуриона уткнулся носом в серебристые, кое-где поседевшие, волосы, наслаждаясь тишиной. В коридоре не было слышно криков из главного зала. Сейчас никто не мог им помешать. 

Его прерывистое дыхание не могло не успокаивать. Майев, боясь утонуть в мужских объятьях, с трудом заставила себя отстраниться. Иллидан недовольно фыркнул. Песнь Теней, опустив голову так, что волосы скрыли ее суровое лицо, тихо обратилась к своему бывшему врагу: 

\- Можешь помочь с доспехами?

Полудемон усмехнулся уголками рта и не смог промолчать:

\- Конечно, Майев Песнь Теней. Это доставит мне незабываемое удовольствие. 

Никак не отреагировав на подобный комментарий, эльфийка позволила охотнику на демонов стащить левый наплечник. Иллидан бережно положил его на пол и быстро расправился со вторым, помятым в результате удара меча одного из Стражей Скверны. Меховой плащ тюремщицы, украшенный тонкими, но острыми лезвиями, скользнул вниз. 

\- Знаешь, - пробормотал Иллидан, разбираясь с ее ремнем. Металлическая пряжка с легкостью поддалась его острым когтям. – Тебе стоило бы перейти на более легкую броню. 

\- В латах мне намного удобней. 

\- Мы тратим на твои доспехи слишком много нужного нам времени, - разобравшись с ее нагрудником, Ярость Бури осторожно прикоснулся к металлическим набедренникам. 

Когда с доспехами и тканевым одеянием было покончено, Иллидан восторженно провел руками по обнаженному женскому телу, заставляя Майев вздрогнуть. Ладони полудемона обжигали ее кожу; сжав бедра Стражницы, Иллидан коснулся губами ее шеи и провел языком до ключицы, слегка склонив голову, чтобы своими большими рогами не доставлять ночной эльфийке неудобства. Вырисовывая на ее груди влажные узоры, он часто шептал что-то ласковое, что точно когда-то предназначалось для Тиранды. Песнь Теней не велась на нежные слова – Иллидан в любой момент мог позабыть об этом и вонзить когти в ее плоть, принося невыносимую боль и страдания. 

Охотник на демонов, лаская женскую грудь, прижал одну из ладоней к рельефному животу тюремщицы. Ее тело отнюдь не было мягким. Иллидан чувствовал в женщине необычайную силу, свойственную далеко не всем представительницам их народа. Прижавшись ртом к покрытому царапинами бедру, Предатель довольно улыбнулся. Майев казалось, что он с легкостью мог бы назвать точное количество ее шрамов и синяков, даже не считая их. Никто не знал ее так хорошо, как Иллидан. 

Заставив Стражницу раздвинуть ноги, полудемон дразняще провел языком по низу живота. Женщина вздрогнула. Пытаясь остановить Иллидана, она хваталась руками за большие изогнутые рога, надеясь отстранить его от себя, но Ярость Бури был неумолим. Не обращая внимания на протесты эльфийки, Предатель нежно поцеловал ее между ног, слыша, как тюремщица отчаянно старается сдержать стон. Когда Иллидан своим демоническим языком принялся ласкать ее там, Майев тихо заскулила от непривычных ощущений. Раньше ночной эльф никогда не позволял себе подобного. Чувствуя, как его горячие губы целуют ее лоно, Песнь Теней мысленно молилась Элуне, чтобы все это кончилось как можно скорее. Язык полудемона доставлял такое удовольствие, что женщине казалось невозможным терпеть подобные пытки. Она прислушивалась к учащенному дыханию Предателя, наблюдала за его руками, сжимающими ее бедра. Вцепившись пальцами в его темные густые волосы, Стражница застонала, больше не в силах сдерживать себя. Только тогда Иллидан, в последний раз поцеловав ее, оторвался от женщины и поднялся на ноги. Он как всегда коварно улыбался, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони влажные губы. Майев стало не по себе. Ярость Бури погладил ее по щеке и убрал за ухо непослушную прядь волос. 

Эльфийка не успела удивиться такой нежности - охотник на демонов в ту же секунду развернул ее лицом к стене. Его рука легла на ее спину. Майев пришлось нагнуться, как бы ей этого не хотелось. Она знала, что многие ночные эльфы берут своих женщин сзади, и Иллидан не был исключением. Притянув Стражницу за бедра поближе к себе, Ярость Бури прижался к ней и поцеловал за ухом, а затем, уткнувшись лицом в шею, сжал ладонями грудь. Темные рога уперлись в стену. Полудемон стоял так несколько минут, вдыхая в себя запах женских волос. Иногда он бормотал что-то тихое и невнятное. Песнь Теней молча терпела приставания и грубоватые поглаживания. Она сразу же подчинилась, когда Иллидан требовательно раздвинул ее ноги и начал входить. Из-за несильной, но внезапной боли Майев уперлась ладонями в холодную стену и царапнула ногтями по камню. Возбужденная плоть медленно проникала в ее влажное лоно. Издав хриплый стон, Иллидан позволил Стражнице немного приподняться. Она чувствовала его обжигающее дыхание, ощущая, как вздымается и опускается его грудь; чувствовала, как он сдерживает себя, стараясь не издать ни звука, чтобы выглядеть таким же гордым, как и всегда, даже во время близости с женщиной. 

Воздух в коридоре внезапно показался Майев слишком горячим. Исчезли ненужные мысли; Иллидан, выпрямив спину и раскинув свои огромные крылья, поддался собственной похоти. Тяжелые вздохи тюремщицы переросли в тихие стоны. Вцепившись ногтями в стену, она закричала, когда Предатель, навалившись на нее, словно на жертву, заполнил ее собой. Голову покинули последние остатки разума. Хотелось рычать, выкрикивать его имя, утопать в нем, забыв о том, что раньше они были заклятыми врагами. Больше не было никаких преград. Стражница чувствовала, как какое-то напряжение покидает Иллидана, когда они становились одним целым. Если бы в этот момент кто-то попытался их разлучить, Майев ни за что бы ни позволила этому случиться. Иллидан, до синяков сжав ее бедра и позабыв о нежности, зарычал от удовольствия, двигаясь все быстрее и увереннее. Живот эльфийки заметно напрягся. Спустя какое-то время, показавшееся охотнику на демонов вечностью, она застонала, понимая, что теряет себя. Она как будто падала куда-то в пустоту, испытывая невероятное чувство свободы. Песнь Теней выгнула спину. Вокруг все потемнело. По телу пробежала приятная дрожь, когда Иллидан, стиснув зубы, излился в нее и прижал ее к своей груди. Стражнице стало холодно. От ужасного ощущения слабости не спасали даже крепкие объятия Предателя. Высвободившись из его рук, Майев подняла с пола свой плащ и завернулась в него, привалившись спиной к стене. Перед глазами все плыло; вытерев пот со лба, эльфийка измученно улыбнулась полудемону. Выражение лица Иллидана не изменилось. 

\- Где я смогу найти тебя? – поинтересовался он, скрестив руки на груди. 

В его голосе больше не было мягкости или заботы. Улыбка внезапно сошла с губ тюремщицы. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он уходил именно сейчас, но она не могла просить его о чем-то еще. Предатель бы не понял ее. Иллидан и так дал ей слишком многое. 

\- Я буду в Казематах. Обратись к Белату, если вдруг понадоблюсь, - Майев, сделав равнодушное выражение лица, устало потянулась за своим латным наручем. 

Иллидан успел перехватить ее руку прежде, чем женские пальцы сжались на холодном металле. 

\- Мне не нужен Белат. Я лично отыщу тебя, - зеленое пламя в пустых глазницах, скрытых повязкой, стало еще ярче обычного. Ладонь полудемона казалась обжигающе приятной, и Майев не смела сопротивляться его прикосновениям. – Я помогу тебе с броней. 

Тюремщица не стала возражать. Иллидан отбросил в сторону ее плащ, буквально вырвав его из рук обнаженной эльфийки, и, еще раз оценив ее тело пожирающим, но пустым взглядом, усмехнулся. Майев никогда не напрягало то, что Ярость Бури, получив желаемое, продолжал голодно смотреть на нее так, словно видел впервые. Стражница сомневалась, что охотники на демонов могут видеть что-либо отчетливо, однако Иллидан готов был испепелить ее своим взором, не оставляя никакого шанса на отступление. 

Быстро разобравшись с легким одеянием, Майев закрепила на руке наруч, поданный Иллиданом, и осторожно проверила ремни на наличие повреждений. В порыве страсти Предателя не особо волновала целостность ее доспехов. Песнь Теней не раз просила его соблюдать осторожность, но демон всегда игнорировал ее просьбы, считая их неважными. Поправив волосы, эльфийка не без помощи бывшего узника облачилась в привычный тяжелый металл. Многие представительницы ее народа не доверяли подобной защите, так как латы значительно сковывали движения, которые могли бы спасти жизнь в бою. Майев не волновало их мнение. Снова привалившись к стене из-за усталости, женщина потерла висок. 

\- В скором будущем мне предстоит сразить Саргераса, - Иллидан задумчиво уставился куда-то в сторону. 

Песнь Теней, уловив его беспокойство, уверенно прижала ладонь к обнаженному плечу полудемона и с нескрываемой заботой провела пальцами по ярко-зеленому узору на темной коже:

\- Мы справимся. У нас достаточно союзников. 

\- В этом я даже не сомневаюсь, - победоносно усмехнувшись, ночной эльф расправил большие крылья. 

Майев долго всматривалась в его лицо, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует помимо собственной гордыни, но Иллидан умело скрывал все эмоции. Единственное, что ей было известно - отсутствие в нем какого-либо страха. Ярость Бури больше не боялся Саргераса или Кил'джедена; они стали для него не более чем пустыми угрозами. 

В последний раз проведя рукой по груди своего бывшего врага, Майев взглядом задержалась на его лице и тут же растворилась в тени, словно ее здесь никогда не было. Впрочем, она сама была тенью. Иллидан догадывался, что Стражница отправилась к порталу, и не стал ее останавливать. 

У него были дела поважнее.


	3. Chapter 3

Расчесав свои влажные волосы, Иллидан взял со стола несколько страниц, вырванных из своей записной книги, и сел на край самодельной кровати, набросив на заросшие густой шерстью ноги несколько шкур. Несмотря на непогоду снаружи, в шатре полудемона было тепло не хуже, чем в некоторых жарких районах Запределья. После ванны его царапины на лице сильно щипало, и это неслабо раздражало охотника на демонов. Отложив в сторону несколько листов, он оставил у себя только один рапорт, заинтересовавший его больше всего. 

Услышав знакомые шаги еще до того, как Майев оказалась в его шатре, Иллидан отложил все письма шпионов на перевернутый ящик у своей кровати, в котором некогда доставляли доспехи для людей. Теперь сколоченные вместе доски служили для лидера Иллидари отличными прикроватными столиками, заваленными многочисленными картами, отчетами и книгами. Несмотря на свою слепоту, Иллидан продолжал писать работы на тему друидизма, осуждая своего брата и его взгляды на природу. Майев переступила порог как раз в тот момент, когда полудемон пытался аккуратно сложить все свои бумаги в одну стопку. 

\- Не занят? 

Ее голос заставил его невольно вздрогнуть. Порой Иллидан забывал, что он мог звучать мягко, но также зловеще, как и ранее. Майев продолжала быть его личным кошмаром, пусть Предатель и старался как можно скорее избавиться от страхов прошлого. Отрицательно покачав головой, он приглашающе махнул рукой, выдавив из себя жалкое подобие улыбки. 

Майев, по привычке скрестив руки на груди, прошла к кровати, по дороге разглядывая раскиданные на полу книги, рапорты и пустые пергаменты. Она знала, что Иллидан продолжал заниматься научной деятельностью даже в такие трудные времена, но не понимала, зачем ему это нужно. Подняв с накиданных на землю шкур какой-то чертеж, Стражница задумчиво хмыкнула:

\- Не помню, чтобы ты что-то творил со времен твоего заключения. Тогда ты просил у меня слишком много бумаги, которую мы нигде не могли достать. 

Иллидан прочистил горло:

\- Многое меняется, Майев. Различные исследования помогают мне отвлечься. 

Майев, опустившись рядом с ним, потянулась к зажатой в руке Предателя бутылке. Иллидан подал ей вино. Отпив немного слабого алкоголя, Стражница скривила губы. Дарнасское вино не нравилось ей с тех самых пор, как она первый и последний раз побывала в этом городе, где чуть не убила Малфуриона и своего брата. С новой столицей ночных эльфов у Майев ассоциировались только воргены, предательства и Высокорожденные – в общем, та смесь, какую эльфийка терпеть не могла больше всего в силу своего недоверия к другим расам. Если бы там были еще и эльфы крови, то Майев бы окончательно свихнулась, но точно бы не удивилась – «доброта» Тиранды простиралась настолько, что Стражница не сомневалась, что жрица вполне могла бы приютить и их кровных врагов, если бы тем понадобилась помощь. Вспомнив о Шелест Ветра и ее внутренней слабости, Майев ухмыльнулась, жалея, что не расправилась с ней тысячелетия назад, когда была такая возможность. Вернув бутылку Иллидану, Песнь Теней вернулась к разглядыванию его местообитания. Всякий раз, когда она приходила сюда, Предатель менял обстановку. Выбрав Майев своей женщиной, он неосознанно согласился делить с ней абсолютно все, кроме своего шатра. Все-таки после десяти тысяч лет уединения Иллидан любил личное пространство и предпочитал спать в одиночестве. Иногда эльфийка оставалась у него, но она все равно уходила под утро, хоть это не всегда нравилось Предателю.   
Вновь отобрав бутылку у Иллидана, Майев сделала глоток и довольно улыбнулась. От ее сурового взгляда полудемону стало не по себе. Иллидан приподнялся с кровати, забрал у Стражницы вино и поставил его на стол. 

\- Раздевайся, Майев. 

Сложив на своем столе несколько бумаг, Иллидан повернулся к своей любовнице, ожидая от нее очередное фырканье или оскорбление, однако женщина не высказала ничего против. Освободившись от ножен с кинжалом, Майев положила оружие на прикроватный ящик, затем быстро избавилась от набедренников, бросив их на стул у входа в шатер. Предатель молча наблюдал за ней и ее резкими движениями, попивая вино из бутылки. Он уже не один десяток раз видел свою тюремщицу обнаженной, но все равно восхищался ее неженственным телом, покрытым шрамами, синяками и царапинами от его же когтей. Без доспехов Майев бы могла сойти за жрицу, но сильные руки, местами поседевшие в результате сражений белые волосы и изуродованное глубокими полосами лицо выдавали в ней воина. Война сказалась не только на ее некогда красивой внешности, но и на поведении и характере: эта эльфийка всегда дергалась, вела себя агрессивно и не проявляла никакого уважения к представителям других рас. Только сейчас, во время очередного вторжения Легиона, Иллидан готов был признать, что по-настоящему восхищается ей. Как только Стражница сняла с себя рубаху и прикрыла руками свою небольшую грудь, Предатель отошел от стола и вернулся к кровати, заставив женщину упасть спиной на мягкие шкуры и широко раздвинуть ноги. Почувствовав, как когтистые пальцы коснулись ее лона, Майев попыталась привстать, чтобы понаблюдать за его действиями, но Иллидан придавил ее собой, не давая возможности сопротивляться. Его сухие губы скользнули по ее шее, оставив на бледной коже влажный след от языка. Эльфийка тихо застонала. Иллидан знал, что ей нравятся его осторожные прикосновения и поцелуи в шею – Майев почти всегда возбуждалась, когда он подходил к ней не с привычной для них обоих грубостью, а с нежными ласками, не свойственными для охотников на демонов. Не всякую любовницу Ярость Бури мог усмирить с помощью заботы. Ртом прикасаясь к ее ключицам и груди, полудемон чувствовал, как между ног у Стражницы постепенно становится влажно и как его пальцы с легкостью начинают проникать внутрь. Иллидан с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не взять женщину прямо сейчас. В конце концов, он мог брать ее в любое время, обойдясь лишь поверхностными прелюдиями без поцелуев. Но что-то пробуждалось в нем всякий раз, когда эльфийка оставалась с ним наедине. Бывший маг хотел не просто иметь ее так, чтобы она выкрикивала его имя; впервые за столько тысячелетий, проведенных вместе, у него возникало желание, которое он испытывал только рядом с женой своего брата – желание доставить, а не получить удовольствие. Тюремщица велась на все его прикосновения, изредка перехватывая его руку и сплетая с ним свои пальцы, отвечала на каждую нежность тихим стоном и шептала имя, которое ненавидела многие годы. Помнила ли она в такие моменты, что когда-то он чуть не убил ее брата, а ее саму чуть не похоронил в древнем храме, обрушив потолок на отряд Смотрящих? Иллидан часто задумывался об этом. Оторвавшись от ее груди, он впился губами в ее искусанные от волнения губы, сильнее придавливая любовницу к кровати и окончательно лишая ее рассудка. Он чувствовал, как она жмется к нему, как пытается удобней обвить его бедра ногами и направить его, изнемогая от мужского бездействия. Если бы не ее гордость, то Майев бы умоляла его дать ей то, что нужно, но она не могла этого сделать. Стражи никогда не ломались, и все попытки Иллидана довести ее до такого состояния всегда проваливались. 

Пальцы полудемона, орудующие у нее между ног, уже покрылись женской влагой, и охотник на демонов, оставив женщину без ласк, поднес руку к своему рту, слизывая с нее солоноватые выделения и наслаждаясь уже знакомым вкусом желания и нетерпения. Он уже готов был плюнуть на прелюдии, чувствуя, как его плоть слегка касается горячего лона, доводя эльфийку до большего отчаяния. Член с легкостью скользил по смазке, из-за чего Стражница готова была убить Иллидана за такие сладкие пытки, особенно когда он входил внутрь и тут же выскальзывал, оставляя ее ни с чем. Майев мучительно дергалась, пытаясь приподняться, но тяжелый эльф не позволял ей даже пошевелить рукой. Сдавшись ему, Страж откинула назад голову, позволяя Иллидану вернуться к поцелуям и полностью завладеть ей. Однако ни шея, ни грудь женщины больше его не интересовали. Спустившись чуть ниже, Иллидан раздвинул ноги тюремщицы еще шире и подался губами вперед, касаясь ее влагалища и проникая в нее длинным шершавым языком, вызывающим у Майев тихий, но долгий стон. Ее вкус будоражил Иллидана всякий раз, когда он ласкал ее ртом, поглаживая ладонями внутреннюю сторону бедер, и опьянял лучше любого кал'дорайского вина. Быть может, раньше полудемон ненавидел эту эльфийку больше всего на свете, но сейчас наслаждался ей так, как хотел бы наслаждаться только с Тирандой. Последний раз поцеловав ее там, Иллидан приподнялся на колени, схватил женщину за ягодицы и подвинул к себе поближе, не спрашивая у нее разрешения. Майев молча закинула ноги на сильные плечи охотника на демонов, стараясь не задевать его крылья, и раскинула руки в стороны, пальцами поглаживая шкуры, на которых лежала перед ним, чувствуя себя уязвимой и слабой. В такие моменты Иллидан ощущал явное превосходство над своим Стражем. Пусть он почти всегда проигрывал ей в сражениях, в постели она позволяла ему брать первенство, не сопротивляясь его прирожденному лидерству. Да и какая бы женщина на ее месте была против? Даже Майев, равнодушная к любовным играм, готова была признать, что любовник из Иллидана был куда лучше, чем тот же стратег или воин, и, если на поле боя полудемон не мог демонстрировать свои умения, то в постели делал это отменно. 

Хоть в чем-то Иллидан считался лучше Малфуриона, редко притрагивающегося к собственной жене. Наверное, поэтому Тиранда всякий раз кривила губы от зависти, видя, как Иллидан уделяет достаточно внимания той, кого презирал десять тысяч лет, в то время как муж Верховной жрицы занимался очередными друидскими проблемами и предпочитал общество деревьев. 

Отвлечься Иллидана от мыслей заставил приятный для ушей женский стон, когда полудемон полностью вошел в бывшую тюремщицу, тут же попытавшуюся сжать его внутри и больше никуда не отпускать. От столь ярких ощущений у Ярости Бури всегда начинала кружиться голова – осознание того, что недоступная Стражница отдается ему так, словно в последний раз, вызывало у Иллидана чувство гордости и тешило его самолюбие. С каждым толчком погружаясь в эльфийку все глубже, он слушал ее вскрики, терпел, когда сломанные ногти Майев впивались в его запястья, оставляя на коже кровавые отметины. Изредка Песнь Теней ловила на себе его пустой взгляд и сжимала его шею ногами, поддаваясь каждому медленному движению и выгибая спину от приятных ощущений. Если бы не столь неудобная поза, Иллидан бы давно оставил несколько засосов на ее обнаженном теле. С трудом сдерживая себя, полудемон не переходил на грубость, соблюдая спокойный, но постепенно нарастающий умеренный темп. Стражница доверяла ему; он замечал это в ее поведении, когда Майев, двигаясь навстречу, не сдерживала громких стонов и выкрикивала его имя, цепляясь пальцами за разбросанные по всему ложу шкуры. 

Заставив ее перевернуться на бок и сжать ноги, Иллидан склонился над тюремщицей, продолжая вбиваться в ее тело, и укусил за ухо. Пряди его распущенных темных волос лезли ей в лицо, мешаясь с ее собственными белыми волосами, более мягкими на ощупь, из-за чего Майев постоянно пыталась отвернуться. Иллидан сжал рукой ее шею и прижался губами к скуле, лаская женщину простыми поцелуями и вызывая у эльфийки легкую улыбку.

\- Предатель, я тебя ненавижу… 

Усмехнувшись, Иллидан провел языком по ее щеке, обводя темную татуировку под глазом:

\- Твои стоны говорят об обратном, Песнь Теней. Ты вся горишь, когда я доставляю тебе удовольствие и делаю то, что действительно нравится твоей извращенной душе. 

\- Думаешь, ты такой особенный? – ее пальцы сжали прядь его волос. 

Майев застонала, когда Иллидан вошел в нее полностью, заполнив ее собой и сделав несколько неторопливых движений. 

\- А я и не думаю, Майев… - повернув ее к себе за подбородок, полудемон накрыл губы Стражницы страстным поцелуем, изредка отстраняясь от нее, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как она снова тянется к нему. – Я это знаю. 

Последних слов Майев уже не расслышала. Оторвавшись от его губ, она уткнулась лицом в кровать, пытаясь сдержать вырывающийся из груди крик. По телу тюремщицы прошла ощутимая дрожь. Вцепившись зубами в шкуру, эльфийка громко застонала, пытаясь ухватиться пальцами за нависшего над ней полудемона. Иллидан довольно улыбнулся. Прижав руки Стражницы к постели, он расправил крылья от нахлынувших ощущений, чувствуя приближающуюся разрядку. Несколько секунд Майев лежала молча, но затем, как только обжигающее демоническое семя заполнило ее разгоряченное лоно, издала еще один стон, измученно пытаясь отстранить от себя Иллидана. 

Охотник, выйдя из ее тела, опустился на кровать рядом, наблюдая за тем, как Песнь Теней сжимает свои ноги еще сильнее, не желая расставаться с остатками его тепла. Семя медленно стекало по ее бедру на шкуру; сама эльфийка не шевелилась и просто тяжело дышала несколько минут, жадно глотая необходимый ей воздух. Иллидан уткнулся лицом в ее волосы, наслаждаясь моментом. 

Окончательно придя в себя, Майев встала с ложа и направилась к столу, где среди кучи бумаг и пустых бутылок они с Иллиданом хранили еще одну бутыль, неприметную для других гостей шатра. Откупорив сосуд, эльфийка поднесла его к своим губам и сделала несколько глотков. Травяной отвар неприятно горчил, и Стражница всякий раз морщилась, когда ей приходилось пить эту гадость после каждой близости с полудемоном. Благо друиды не задавали лишних вопросов, когда готовили для нее это зелье. Если только Малфурион им не проболтался. Подумав об этом, Майев чуть не поперхнулась настоем. Вытерев губы ладонью, она закрутила бутылку и поставила ее на место, направившись к стулу со своей одеждой. Стоило ей взять набедренники в руки, как кровать позади скрипнула под весом севшего Иллидана. 

\- Майев, останься на ночь. 

Эльфийка бросила штаны обратно и вопросительно повернулась к любовнику: 

\- Остаться? 

Поднявшись с кровати, полудемон прижался лбом ко лбу Стражницы, расположив ладони на ее широких плечах. Женщина не отстранилась, хоть и не признавала подобную нежность от Иллидана. 

\- Тебе же нравится, когда я признаю тебя своей собственностью, разве нет? – убрав за ухо свою прядь темных волос, Ярость Бури погладил Майев по щеке. 

Страж прижималась к его пальцам, с нескрываемой охотой отвечая на ласку и прикрывая глаза от его прикосновений: 

\- Это ты моя собственность, Иллидан. 

\- Это мы еще посмотрим. 

Обхватив тюремщицу руками, Иллидан потащил ее в сторону кровати, даря женщине жаркий поцелуй и осторожно опуская ее обратно на постель…


End file.
